creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Smile or Cry
Furcht ist die Folge der Hoffnung. -Lucius Annaeus Seneca Es war nun fast ein halbes Jahr her, seit Tom Greass wieder in den USA wohnte. Sein Vater, welcher meist aus beruflichen Gründen zwischen Deutschland und Amerika hin und her reiste, musste wieder in sein Heimatland zurück. Denn Greass gefiel es in den USA sowieso besser. Tom hing oft mit seinen Freunden ab. Es war ein vergleichsweise kühler Tag für einen Sommer, als sie mit ihren Fahrrädern durch den äußeren Bezirk ihrer Stadt fuhren. Sie wollten in ihrer Lieblingseisdiele zusammen nach der Schule endlich mal entspannen und sie für einen Moment mal vergessen. Dort angekommen bestellten alle ihr Lieblingseis und verzogen sich in eine Ecke, unterhielten sich über die neuen Lehrer, beschwerten sich über die ganzen Hausaufgaben oder machten einfach nur Blödsinn. Die Zeit verging rasend schnell und ehe sie sich versahen war es schon dunkel und alle sollten schon längst zu Hause sein. Tom wollte aber noch ein bisschen den Abend genießen und redete mit seiner Freundin Mia. "Hast du eigentlich schon von dem Toten gehört?" "Welcher Toter?", stutzte er."Na Ethan Westfield, er wurde am Freitag hängend in seiner Wohnung gefunden", erzählte Mia "Hat er Selbstmord begangen?" "Eben nicht, es gab Anzeichen auf einen Kampf. Außerdem lagen um ihn herum solche komischen Zettel, auf denen irgendwas mit Operator stand." Egal, es wurde nicht weiter über das Thema diskutiert und sie verabschiedeten sich von einander. Auf dem Weg nach Hause, kam Tom an einer Seitenstraße vorbei, die er absolut hasste. Es war dort drin unübersichtlich und dunkel, selbst wenn es Tag war. Auf einmal hört er einen Schrei welcher sich in ein ekelhaftes Gurgeln verwandelte. Tom versteckt sich hinter einem Karton, welcher vollkommen durchnässt und matschig war. Im Dunkeln sah er etwas. Es war ein Mädchen etwa im Alter von sechzehn bis achtzehn Jahren. Sie hielt eine blutige Machete in ihrer Hand und hatte eine von diesen lächelnden Theatermasken auf. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts rannte sie aus der Gasse raus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Tom, irritiert von dem was er sah, ging in die Seitenstraße. Vor ihm lagen zwei grauenvoll zugerichtete Leiche. Er wollte schreien, doch das einzige was er rausbekam war ein Fiepen. Plötzlich musste er würgen und übergab sich. Weinend kniete er vor diesem abgscheulichen Bildnis aus Fleisch, Blut, Gedärmen und seines eigenen Auswurfs. Er kroch aus der Gasse raus und wählte 911. Wenig später kam der erste Polizeiwagen an. Sie sperrten die Straße und brachten den Jungen auf die Polizeistation. Sie gaben ihm Ersatzklamotten, da seine eigenen voller Spucke, Rotz und Blut waren. Seine Eltern kamen dazu und schlossen ihren weinenden Jungen in die Armen. Für einen 14-Jährigen war das alles zu viel. Die Nacht verbrachte er aus Sicherheitsgründen auf der Station. Am nächsten Morgen stand es schon in der Zeitung und lief überall in den Nachrichten. Es war der zweite blutige Mord in dieser Woche. Der Mann, der mit diesen Morden vertraut war, wollte mit Tom reden. Er erzählte ihm das beide Morde von ein und der selben Person begangen wurden. Es war das Mädchen mit der lächelnden Maske. Drei Wochen später ging schon alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Seine Freunde kümmerten sich die ganze Zeit um ihn, aber trotzdem bekam er diese Bilder nicht mehr aus seinen Kopf. Wie er da kniete in Blut und Gedärmen. Es war der Horror für ihn. Manchmal wachte er schreiend auf, nur um die halbe Nacht weinend in seinem Schrank zu verbringen. Aber er wusste, dass das nichts half. Was geschehen war konnte man nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Eines Tages als er im Matheunterricht saß, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie ging auf und im Türrahmen stand das Mädchen mit ihrer Machete und einer Pistole. Die Schüler schrien auf, als der erste Schuss fiel. Die Kugel traf Mia direkt an der Schläfe. Sie war sofort tot. Mit dem Blut seiner Freundin im Gesicht und mit zitterden Händen versuchte er irgendwie aus dieser Hölle nahmens Klassenraum zu entkommen. Es fielen weitere Schüsse und er sah, wie weitere Mitschüler und Freunde tot oder verletzt umfielen. Dann traf es ihn. Er lag am Boden und das Mädchen kam näher. Sie fing an auf ihn einzuschlagen mit ihrer Machete, und sie lachte dabei. Sie lachte ihn aus, weil er so wehrlos war. Und er fing wieder an zu weinen. Bis es schwarz wurde vor seinen Augen. Er wachte auf, und er befand sich in einem Krankenhaus. Während die Welt um ihn langsam zurückkam, fing er einige Gespräche auf. "Es ist ein medizinisches Wunder das er lebt", oder "Er wird sein Leben lang Narben mit sich tragen." "Warum hat sie diesen armen Kerl am Leben gelassen." "Ja, warum hat sie mich nicht getötet?" Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Eines Nachts, wachte er auf. Sein Fenster war offen, obwohl er es nicht geöffnet hatte. Er stand unter leichten Schmerzen auf, schloss es wieder und schlief im Schutz der Dunkelheit ein. Auf einmal, ein Schrei. Er fuhr hoch und sah eine Krankenschwester und einen Artzt am Boden liegen. Daneben eine dünne, gesichtslose Gestalt und auf seiner Bettkante saß das Mädchen mit der Maske. Tom fing wieder an zu weinen, er flehte die beiden Gestalten an ihm an Leben zu lassen. Das Mädchen und die Gestalt schauten sich an und nickten sich zu. "Du kannst entscheiden ob du ein blutiges und angstvolles Leben als Diener des Operators verbringst oder du stirbst qualvoll wie all die Anderen." Sie zog ein Messer und etwas Weißes hervor. Es war war eine traurige Theatermaske, das absolute Gegenteil von der Maske des Mädchens. Er zog sich weinend die Maske über und stand auf. Er wollte, dass das alles aufhört. "Ein neues Leben erwartet dich!" Das Mädchen ging zu den Leichen, griff in die Körper und schrieb etwas an die Wand. Sie schrieb einen Satz. Smile or Cry. by The Dark Secret Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta